


Tumblr requests

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small pile of fics I've previously posted to tumblr, just to keep them all in one place.</p>
<p>Different chapters may have different warnings/ratings/pairings, I'll put them in the notes if there are any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holtz/Abby- "Do it. I dare you."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is always appreciated, and feel free to check out my tumblr (username calamitys-child) if you've got any requests! I'll do my best to fill them.

"Do it. I dare you."  
Abby's fingers hover above the touchpad as she stares nervously at her laptop screen. One click. That's all it's asking from her now. The amount of energy she'd expend pressing the button is significantly less than the amount she'd spend calculating exactly what that quantity is. But she can't.  
A pointy chin settles in against her shoulder as Holtz comes up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist.  
"I dare you," she repeats, and Abby can hear her grinning. "What are you afraid of?"  
"You don't know Erin."  
Holtz moves away, walking around her and hopping up onto the table. Cross legged behind the laptop, she tilts her head.  
"Abby. C'mon, eyes up here," she laughs, leaning forward to tap Abby's chin. She tears her gaze from the screen and slowly looks up. There's an uncharacteristically serious expression on the engineer's face.  
"Is she some kind of ninja?" she asks solemnly. Abby laughs, but Holtz carries on talking.  
"Because I'll be honest, babe, I'm not sure if I can take that. I can hold up in a fight, but that's usually because I've got, like, 9000 volts on hand. Scary professor ninjas? A little out of my comfort zone."  
"That's not it. Although she can throw a mean blackboard eraser."  
"Then what?"  
Abby suddenly realises what it must feel like to be a bug on a microscope slide, or a loose wire in whatever Holtzmann's latest project is. She's looking at her so intently that she has to grip the table to stop herself squirming. Holtz bites her lip.  
"You still have feelings for her?"  
This time Abby's laugh is forced, cut off midway. She shakes her head.  
"No. That, uh, that ship sailed a long time ago. I've not seen her for years."  
"Is she pretty?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, she's pretty."  
"You think I'm gonna end up with feelings for her? Because I don't do rom-coms, not unless they've got a hell of a lot more explosions than the ones I've seen. I'm not gonna run off with your ex."  
The remnants of the laughter fade from Abby's lips, and Holtz scoots forward.  
"I'm not," she says again, more insistent. "Now, c'mon. It's your book too, you get to choose what to do with it. And then you'll make millions of dollars and buy me that particle accelerator I've been asking for."  
Seeing Abby's skeptical expression, she shrugs and amends the statement.  
"Or you'll sell one and buy me waffles for lunch."  
"Waffles are more a breakfast food," Abby says, eyes tracking the lazy unfolding of Holtz's limbs as she climbs down from the table. She kisses Abby's cheek.  
"I've always said we should end breakfast elitism. Sell the book."  
Abby takes a deep breath, shaking her head like she's trying to clear it, and then her finger twitches.  
One click.


	2. Patty/Holtz- "Your house is a mess."

"Your house is a mess. You could've cleaned the bathroom at least."   
"IF I'D KNOWN I WAS GOING TO HAVE GUESTS AT THREE IN THE MORNING, I'M SURE I WOULD'VE."  
Holtz laughed nervously, holding up her hands in surrender.  
"Might want to keep your voice down a little, Pattycakes-"  
"Oh, hell no."  
Patty stepped away, pressing a hand to her forehead as though trying to physically contain her anger.  
"Pattycakes is a good mood nickname. Mainly because it's a stupid nickname. You do not get to come here at three in the morning and be all cute at me because you crashed my car."  
"I can fix the car-"  
"That's not the same as un-crashing it. Can you even drive?"  
She ran a hand through her hair, somehow still smiling despite Patty's yelling.  
"I can build nuclear reactors out of broken microwaves and duct tape."  
Patty raised an eyebrow and Holtz's smile faltered. She looked away.  
"No. I can't technically, legally, drive."  
Something flickered at the back of Patty's mind, cutting through the annoyance and exhaustion.  
"Wait, you crashed a car."  
"...yeah," said Holtz, laughing softly.  
"Are you alright?"  
She shrugged.  
"I've been in worse. It was only a little crash. Small. Small, to medium, I guess. My head's a little... can I stay here?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course, Holtz, stay. Take a seat, I'm just gonna grab something. Alright?"  
"Thanks," she said softly. Patty disappeared into the kitchen, faint noises drifting back through to where Holtz was perched carefully on the sofa. One hand rubbed back and forth across the cushions, finding a slow rhythm.  
"Your couch is really soft," she said when Patty came back in, first aid kit in one hand. "Also I think I know how to fix your coffee maker."  
"My coffee maker isn't broken."  
"I think I know how to make your coffee maker better."  
"You haven't even seen- doesn't matter. Look at me."  
Holtz blinked, doing her best to follow Patty's instructions as she checked her vitals quickly.  
"Pupil dilation seems pretty normal, but I'm keeping an eye on you for a while just in case. You don't sleep enough for half the normal diagnosis techniques to work, and I am not ready to be responsible for this beautiful a mind getting stuck with concussion."  
A goofy grin slid across Holtz's face.  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
And maybe it was because it was late, maybe it was because Holtz was clearly hurting, and maybe it was because yeah, she's beautiful, even with the messed up hair and the bruises on her arms and the fact that she crashed the car. Patty's uncle was already going to kill her. Whatever it was, she closed her eyes for a second and nodded.  
"Yeah," she muttered, opening her eyes to see Holtz staring happily at her. "I think you're beautiful. Now get some rest."  
"Alright."  
"And don't you touch my coffee maker."  
"I'm not gonna-"  
Patty shushed her, sitting down at the other end of the sofa.  
"I'm gonna stay here. Just, y'know, in case of experiments. My apartment may be a mess but I know your workbench. That stuff is an explosive mess. I don't need that."  
Holtz sighed, lying down on the sofa with her head landing in Patty's lap.  
"Thank you," she said. Patty rolled her eyes.  
"Thank me in the morning. I'm going to sleep."


	3. No pairing- "I feel like I've been hit by a car"

There was something hard digging into Abby's back, but if she was being honest, that was probably the most comfortable thing about her situation. Everything about her ached. Even muscles she didn't know she had were tight and sore. One sleeve was sticky with blood, which was oozing from a shallow cut on her elbow, and a mixture of oil and rainwater was beginning to soak into the back of her jumpsuit.  
"Fuck..." Abby half sat up, decided against it, and let herself fall back onto the concrete. "I feel like I've been hit by a car."  
Holtzmann's face swam into view above her, permanent grin still firmly in place.  
"Excellent! Better than being hit by a train."  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
Patty's voice echoed around the tunnel, and Abby winced.  
"It's alright, I'm not blaming you," she said, struggling to her feet. "Nobody's questioning your knowledge of train times."  
"Not current train times, at least," chimed in Erin, walking over to help support her as she found her feet again. "Fairly sure they're a little different now from back when the subway opened."  
"Can we get off the tracks?"  
All eyes turned to Patty, who nodded.  
"Service corridor up ahead, just keep walking. And, Abby? I'm sorry. I'll kick Maxie's ass for that."  
"It makes sense, I guess," said Holtz thoughtfully, swinging the beam of her torch around the tunnel like she was looking for clues. "Your friend called us in because there were ghosts from the early 1900s freaking out about how much the subway's changed. Where there's ghost passengers, there's got to be a ghost train, right?"  
"But trains don't have souls," Abby replied. "Just heartlessly run right over you and through you at the same time."  
"Do I need to apologise again?"  
"No! I just want to know how the hell it got there. It goes against all the normal types of ghost classification."  
For a few seconds they walked in collective silence. As they walked into the service corridor Erin chewed on her lip, thinking carefully.  
"One of the most common types of ghost is an echo," she said eventually, staring into the distance like seeing her friends would break her concentration. Holtz looked up from where she was perched on a low ledge, fiddling with some pieces of metal in her pocket, and Patty and Abby both turned around.  
"A spirit that follows its old routine," said Abby, nodding in agreement. "It's why so many ghost stories involve walking through walls- they're just using a door that isn't there any more."  
"What if they're commuters? So many ghosts using a train, maybe the manifestation of the train is just an extension of them. That'd explain why it's not quite solid. That many ghosts would mean a lot of energy, but a train is a big thing to sustain..."  
"So it feels like you were hit by a car and not a train," finished Holtzmann, grinning and punching Abby lightly on the arm. A slightly frightening level of enthusiasm entered her voice.  
"I'm gonna need a bigger trap."  
Humming the 'Jaws' theme under her breath, she stood up and pulled a pen from her hair. Within minutes her arm was covered in sketches and designs for how to improve the current ghost trap design.  
"C'mon, Abby," said Patty, rolling her eyes. "Let's get your arm looked at. We'll bring the mad engineer back later."


	4. Abby/Holtz - "WHO WANTS TO SEE SOME DEER BONES?"

"WHO WANTS TO SEE SOME DEER BONES?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Abby slammed a large cardboard box down onto the table. It was held together with duct tape and seemed to be leaking something indefinable. Erin recoiled instantly in disgust, and across the room Patty wrinkled her nose at the smell.  
"Girl, not in the kitchen," she called over the top of her book. "We've got to eat there. Take your deer bones to Holtzy. She's the one in charge of explosions and bad smells."  
As if summoned by the sound of her name Holtz appeared, sliding down the fireman's pole one handed.  
"Did someone say deer bones?"  
"Right here," confirmed Abby, shaking the box. A broad grin spread slowly across her face as she jogged over to join the rest of the team, pushing her goggles up onto her forehead. When she opened the box she gave an excited whoop, straightening up and kissing Abby on the cheek.  
"You always bring me the best presents."  
For a few seconds she just rested there, cardboard box in her hands, nose pressed softly against Abby's cheek. Erin coughed uncomfortably.  
"Right, yes," said Holtz, stumbling a little over the words. "Deer bones! I'll take them upstairs- the sooner I can hook them up, the better."  
She tucked the box up under her arm like it weighed nothing, kissed Abby once more, and vanished up the stairs to her lab. Abby watched her go with a soft smile on her face, only looking up when Erin repeated her name for the third time.  
"Hm?"  
"What on earth do you need deer bones for?"  
"Long answer or short?"  
Erin shrugged.  
"Short?"  
"Science."  
She couldn't help but grin at Erin's exasperated look. It was one she was very proud of being able to coax from her so easily; years of practice in that area had made her almost an expert. Abby let herself enjoy that look for a little longer before elaborating.  
"Patty dug up a bunch of old research about ghosts the other day and found some papers from the 80s. It looks like there were some researchers using the same classification system we do for class one through five, but these guys went up to eight. Six, according to them, is animal spirits. We've not seen one of them before so Holtz and I thought it'd be a good idea to try and make an effort to catch one, just for research purposes. I called in a favour with a biologist and voila, fresh dead deer."  
Erin grimaced.  
"How fresh?"  
Already on her feet to go check on Holtz, Abby waved a hand.  
"Least said, soonest mended, my gran always said."  
"How fresh is this deer?"  
Erin's voice was growing a little shrill, and Abby laughed.  
"Don't worry about it. I told you, a biologist owed me a favour."


	5. Holtz/Erin - "You're so cute when you pout like that"

"You're so cute when you pout like that."  
Erin's pen slipped from her fingers with a surprisingly loud clatter as Holtzmann's words broke her concentration. Being dropped back in the real world so abruptly was always disorienting, but this time Erin was surprised at the wave of dizziness that hit her. How long had she been standing there?  
Turning her head with difficulty - tall whiteboards and not so tall scientists are always a recipe for neck pain - she saw that the clock read 2:34, though she wasn't certain if that was afternoon or night. The section of the firehouse she'd commandeered for her equations was far from any windows.  
A light touch on her arm startled her, and she swayed slightly as she tried to see who it was. Holtz was staring at her with concern, though her permanent smile still lingered around the edges of her mouth.  
"You okay, Gilbert?" she said quietly. Erin opened her mouth in an attempt to answer but all that came out was a yawn.   
"Uh-huh," said Holtzmann, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to take a break or shall I just get you some coffee?"  
Her eyes lit up.  
"I could get out my uni coffee maker. Triple the caffeine at exactly the same taste. Abby says it's unsafe for human consumption and probably shouldn't be kept near dangerous nuclear equipment, but I've been working on this thing since I was 18 and neither of us has exploded yet. Want some?"  
The mention of coffee was enough to make Erin's head spin, and she shook her head numbly. Concentrating, she tried to form a coherent sentence. Something simple, she thought, like 'What time is it?'. That shouldn't be too hard.  
"When are we?" she said, and blinked in confusion. Holtzmann just laughed quietly and took a firmer hold of her arm.  
"The equations will still be there tomorrow - which is Tuesday, incidentally - and until then you're getting some sleep."  
"No, I'm fine, honestly," managed Erin, words slurring together somehow. Everything felt a little less solid than she was used to, but she could still see the board, and she had work to do. Had to contribute something tangible to the team, something as useful as Patty's maps or Holtz and Abby's inventions.  
She was pretty sure that she only thought that as she stumbled across the room, but when Holtz lowered her onto the sofa she was frowning.  
"Hey, your maths is the only reason I've not vaporised us all yet. Just because you can't throw it across the room when it doesn't cooperate doesn't mean it's not useful science."  
For a moment Erin considered the possibility that Holtzmann had developed low-level telepathy, but decided she'd probably just said all that out loud. Something else was nagging at her now, waving at the back of her mind in an attempt to get her attention.  
"I wasn't pouting," she said after a moment.  
"Yeah you were."  
Holtz grinned at the look on Erin's face and sat down on the floor so she could rest her head on the sofa.  
"Why are you complaining? It was cute."  
Before Erin could answer Holtzmann leaned up and kissed her cheek, making her blush pink.  
"Now you really need to get some sleep. Abby can only put up with one sleep deprived lab partner at a time, and I already called dibs on that."  
"I was here first," Erin mumbled sleepily, and Holtz laughed.  
"You're pouting again."  
"So kiss me."  
The last thing Erin was aware of before falling asleep was the brief, soft touch of Holtzmann's lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after watching a ton of SNL sketches and oh boy it is difficult to write cute Holtz/Erin when all you can think of is Hillary Clinton and Gilly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters or anything to do with the ghostbusters franchise.


End file.
